1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for generating brain wave-inducing signals, and more particularly to an apparatus for generating brain wave-inducing signals and network system including the same, which can be miniaturized by integrating several parts into one through combination of simple hardware with software, can receive analog and digital signals from an external device, and can increase the variety of signal selection by downloading a suitable brain wave-inducing signal according to characteristics of users through an external communication network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, currents are generated while human brain cells process information received from sense organs (eyes, ears, nose, mouth and skin). Brain waves are electrical waves obtained by deriving, amplifying and recording such currents. The types of electrical waves emitted from the brain vary according to brain activities, which are complicated information processing procedures. The electrical wave types are classified into alpha, beta, delta and theta waves according to their frequencies.
In general, the alpha waves, with frequencies of 8 to 13 Hz, are generated under stable conditions of a normal person, such as during paying attention, simple learning, meditation, etc. The beta waves, with frequencies of 14 to 30 Hz, are generated in states of increased brain activity, or when working under strain. The theta waves, with frequencies of 4 to 7 Hz, are generated during light sleep. The delta waves, with frequencies of lower than 4 Hz, are generated during deep sleep, and are independently generated by an external cortex itself.
Brain wave frequencies of a human brain tend to correspond to or be resonant with frequencies of external stimulation, which tendency is so-called a frequency following response (FFR). A brain wave-inducing signal is a signal formed to induce specific brain waves using the above FFR principle. Most brain wave-inducing signals use light and sound as stimulation. An optical glasses unit in which light emitting diodes (LEDs) are mounted is used to provide light stimulation, while an earphone is used to provide sound stimulation.
Conventional apparatuses for generating brain wave-inducing signals are each comprised of a main body, an optical glasses unit and an earphone, or comprised of a personal computer and an optical glasses unit. Conventional apparatuses comprised of a main body and an optical glasses unit cannot use other brain wave-inducing signals, except for the originally installed brain wave-inducing signals provided by the apparatuses themselves. Therefore, the above apparatuses are problematic in that, since a limited number of signals can be originally provided, it takes much time for a user to become accustomed to a brain wave-inducing signal, or the user fails to adapt to a brain wave-inducing signal, so the apparatuses are almost ineffective. This phenomenon is due to a fact that brain wave characteristics of individual users are different, and degrees of responses of individual users to the brain wave-inducing signals are also different.
Further, in order to overcome the above problems, there is designed an apparatus, in which an optical glasses unit is connected to a personal computer and used, so as to simplify the construction of a brain wave-inducing signal generating apparatus and provide various brain wave-inducing signals to a user. However, the apparatus is problematic in that, if the personal computer cannot be used, the brain wave-inducing signal generating apparatus also cannot be used.